injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Wayne Manor
Wayne Manor is the stately residence of billionaire Bruce Wayne, secretly Batman. Under all the expensive china and bookcases, it also serves to hide the massive underground cave used as Batman's base of operations, the Batcave. It is a Stage in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Interactables 'Entrance' *On the left side of the stage, an unused Red Car can be bounced off of or exploded by Gadget Characters or slammed onto the opponent with Power Characters. *Mid screen of the stage, a Water Fountain can be found. Here you can kick the opponent into it and open up for additional combos. *On the right side of the stage a Motorcycle can be found and can be driven towards the opponent with Gadget Characters or thrown by Power Characters. Also a Pillar with a Gargoyle Statue can be bounced off of by Gadget Characters, or the statue can be thrown by Power Characters. 'Great Room' *On the left side of the stage, a Knight's Armor can be found and bounce off of/exploded or thrown at the opponent. Also a Red Chair not too far can be thrown at the opponent. *Mid screen of the stage, a Chandelier can be used to swing across the room, zoning for Gadget Characters or thrown at the opponent with Power Characters. *On the right side of the stage, a Grand Piano can be found and used to damage the opponent. Also a Samurai's Armor can be found and bounced off of/exploded or thrown at the opponent. Stage Transitions *On the right side of the Entrance, a transition can be performed that sends the opponent through an area of the manor as they plummet past a series of support beams and crash repeatedly with the structures of the roof. As they ascend, they crash through a tower and fall through the roof, into the Great Room. *On the left side of the Great Room, a transition can be performed that will send the opponent crashing through the library wall where they will repeatedly receive damage as they tumble through a series of bookshelves. They then proceed crashing through a structure and through another part of the manor where they will repeatedly receive damage as they plummet across the room and back out into the Entrance. Trivia *The stage was first shown in the story trailer and later officially revealed in the Super Fight 3 video of the Battle Arena, where Aquaman fought Cyborg. *Two versions of this map have been shown in the stage selection, one in the day and one at night. *This is one of two stages in the game that has an alternate version with the same layout. The other one is Arkham Asylum, which has a version overrun by followers of The Joker in the alternate universe. It is referred to as Joker's Asylum, despite the fact that Joker himself is deceased in this particular universe and has little to do with the stage. Gallery Aquaman 25.jpg|Aquaman stabbing Cyborg. Aquaman 24.jpg|Aquaman Shocking Cyborg. Cyborg 9.jpg Cyborg 10.jpg Cyborg 11.jpg Cyborg 12.jpg|Cyborg knocking Aquaman into the car Cyborg 13.jpg Cyborg 14.jpg Cyborg 15.jpg Cyborg 16.jpg Cyborg 17.jpg Cyborg 18.jpg Cyborg 19.jpg Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Injustice Stages